


Love Poision

by MissBetty



Series: Pills and Potions [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBetty/pseuds/MissBetty
Summary: After a failed scheme and a little snooping, Robbie comes up with the ultimate plan to get Sportacus out of LazyTown for good. But his newest plan may end up blowing up in his face.Keep your friends close, and your enemies MUCH closer.





	

“That’s it! I’ve had it! I give up!”

Robbie Rotten stomped into his lair, tossing off the remains of his newest disguise haphazardly around the room. Fuming and furious, he collapsed into his fluffy orange chair. Glaring up at the ceiling, he continued to mutter curses under his breath.

“I’ve had it with this town! I’ve had with these kids! And I’ve HAD IT with that cursed flippity-floppity elf!”

Robbie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming down momentarily. He glanced around the dim, gloomy room. His eyes occasionally stopping at the remains of his tattered costume. His anger rose slightly at the reminder of today’s failure.

He had dressed up as a gardener and pretended to help the kids with their new garden in the park. But when they weren’t looking, he’d spritz the plants with a special formula that would turn their veggies into veggie-shaped candy. It almost worked if it hadn’t been for that blasted Sportacus, who ate one and tipped everyone off when he went into a sugar meltdown! Robbie almost got away with it, he hadn’t accidently ran into a rose bush, which torn off the top half of his costume. Not his finest moment.

Robbie got up with this new, but less reckless, anger. His mind began to turn and tinker with new ideas. Ideas that could, no, _should_ work to get that energy filled blue rabbit out of town for good. He paced around and tried to think. He needed to spark up a brand new method to get Sportacus out of LazyTown and keep him out.

“What can I do, what can I make, to get him out of town? Could I trick him? Could I blackmail him? Could force him?” he paced around his lair with this questions and ideas floating around in his head, but nothing stuck

An hour passed and nothing stuck out, nothing came together in his mind. He couldn’t think of anything that he could do to get rid of Sportacus that he hadn’t tried already or that didn’t spell disaster. He fell back into his fluffy chair again that was ready to officially throw in the towel.

Then he heard something faintly. It was coming from outside. He walked to his platform to look out of his telescope. He looked around for a while when he saw the source.

It was Miss Busybody and Mayor Meanswell. He couldn’t quite hear them but from what he could see, the Mayor had bought her something and she didn’t like it. She had thrown the gift on the ground and stomped away. He pathetically picked up the gift and trailed behind her like a puppy with it’s tail between it’s legs.

Robbie giggled at the sad display. Oh what some people will do for love.

Love.

Wait, that was it!

Robbie hopped down from the platform and ran (can you believe it?) up to his work bench and began pulling out viles and beakers. Liquids and elixirs that glowed neon. He hadn’t used his chemistry set in a long time but now he had a reason to. He finally had a plan to get Sportacus out of his hair for good.

By getting him close as possible.


End file.
